Fix You Death Note Oneshot
by LinkinPark X
Summary: Can be interpreted as a songfic to Coldplay's 'Fix You', but is mainly inspired by the song. Mello is partly fixed by Matt, without him even knowing it. Contains spoilers.


**Title:** Fix You  
**Category:** Anime/Manga, Death Note  
**Author**: LinkinPark X  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Word Count:** 1,405 (without Author's Notes)  
**Summary: **Can be interpreted as a songfic to Coldplay's 'Fix You', but is mainly inspired by the song. Mello is partly fixed by Matt, without him even knowing it. Contains spoilers.

**WARNING:** Spoilers for The Two/ Chapter 99

• • • • • •~O~• • • • • •

Mello did not need fixing.

He'd had a not-so-happy life at Wammy's; he was always coming in second with thanks to the albino sheep. No, second place would have to do, because no matter how much studying and revising the blond did, the little creep would do better. Mello did not have friends; only acquaintances he rarely interacted with, such as Linda and sometimes even Near. Never in his life had he experienced friendship or companionship.

Until Matt came along.

When the redheaded gamer showed up, something about him made Mello want to befriend him. Maybe it was his 'I don't care about getting a letter' attitude, the lopsided smile of his, or the fact that he was socially awkward. Perhaps it was the goggles, the stripes and the constant game in his gloved hands that did it for Mello. Whatever it was, he needed to claim 'ownership' of the redhead before someone else did.

Being roomed with Matt was the biggest thrill of his 14 year old life. It made him want to jump for joy on Near's head and share, yes _share _his chocolate with everyone in celebration. But he didn't. Because Mello has a brain in his head. Doing any of those things would result in public humiliation and a yelling from Roger. Mello felt the large empty void in his heart fill up with passion and hope and love.

But the blond had to leave Wammy's House on a quest to avenge L and beat Near to come on top of the 'letter ladder'. It hurt in his chest to part from the only place where he had friends and the closest thing to a family, but he had to. New York was a good as place as any to start a new life. It was for his own benefit- except it wasn't long after he left that his best friend followed him there.

Somehow Matt had begun to fix Mello without knowing it, but leaving only made the chocoholic slowly break again.

•

When Kira emerged, killing those who did wrong in the world, Mello believed he could take him down without Near's interference and help. He had to prove his worth in the world, that he could do things by himself. But. . . Mello needed Matt beside him.

His reasoning was that even the greatest people in history and power had that one significant other beside them, right?

Mello couldn't tell the gamer about being the mafia boss because it wasn't as easy as you'd think to get the rest of them to accept an outsider. So the blond did the best thing he could to get Matt on the inside.

He kidnapped him.

Mello insisted that he was important to the Kira case and that night, two members broke into the redhead's little run-down apartment and snatched him up from his computers and games.

At first, Matt refused to believe it was Mello who had taken him. The blindfold covering his eyes and restraints that bound his arms and legs made it a difficult statement to swallow. It was a long time, as in a whole week, until the blindfold was removed and Matt could settle his goggle-less gaze upon his blond haired angel. It removed all doubt that sat heavy in his mind.

The gamer had practically begged him to leave the mafia and join him in his apartment, but Mello wouldn't believe him when he said that it was 'wasn't as dangerous'. Living with Matt as a child proved how wrong that statement was. When the smoker would lose one of his games he'd rant and stomp around the place and even go as far to shoot the walls; the same for when he ran out of cigarettes.

Mello eventually broke though; a mixture of constant pestering and big puppy dog eyes could only make that happen. And of course it being Matt. If it was anyone else it would be a completely different story. Matt was a special exception.

So they moved in together. Matt had once again started to fix him.

•

Mello's plan was reckless in the first place. Matt would cause a distraction; Mello would kidnap Takada and use her as bait for Kira. All without getting killed.

Seriously, what was with Mello and kidnapping?

There was a high risk of being killed during the plan. But Mello reassured his paranoid and awkward gamer that everything would be fine, whispering to him soothing words just to calm him down, even if only a little. They ate the leftover Chinese food from a couple of days ago and Mello even played a game or two of Mario with Matt.

After all, it could have been their final night together on Earth.

That night the two friends (lovers?) shared a single bed, content in each other's embrace, in their crappy room for safety, comfort and warmth.

Just before the two left their apartment for what might possibly be the last time, the blond told Matt the one thing he could not any other day. The one thing that he couldn't deny any longer, the one thing he could only tell him as they were about to face certain death.

Mello told him he loved him.

So for the first and last time ever, they shared a kiss. A simple kiss that opened up a new emotion in Mello that rang true that would stay with Matt and only Matt for as long as he lived in this life and the next. Love.

And even though they found happiness in each other, they continued on with the ridiculous plan.

As Matt pulled up in his car the colour that matched his hair, cigarette in mouth, and fired a smoke bomb at Takada's guards, he silently wished Mello luck and sped off into the distance, multiple black cars on his tail.

Mello felt a knot of anxiety in the pit of his stomach for both the worry of Matt's safety and his own. He told Takada that she would be fine with him and the black haired woman jumped on the back of the sleek bike willingly. The blond smirked slightly at how easy this was going to be, drive off with her and wait for Kira. He'd show Near how much better he was than him. Who needs coming first when you have the pleasure of capturing the one man capable of all the destruction in the world?

Matt was certain the Japanese police force wouldn't shoot him as he was blocked off by more cars in front of him. The gamer's car screeched to a halt as the original ones he'd been trying to out run caught up with him, successfully creating a circle and preventing escape.

He stepped out of the red car almost eagerly, anticipating them to merely take him for questioning. He thrust his hands up in the air in surrender, telling them he was part of the whole Takada kidnapping. The questioning was looking like the only option they had. Until all the men pulled one last trick.

Matt certainly didn't expect them to open fire on him.

So as he lay there, slumped against his car, blood trickling every which way, his last breath wasted on his cigarette, his last thought being on his blond haired angel. His Mello whom he loved.

When Mello heard on his portable television of the 'mystery attacker' being shot dead, he felt torn apart. He hasn't meant for Matt to die at all! He wanted them to live to tell the tale, have a good laugh about it in prison when they would have gotten caught by the police and rubbed it in Near's face when they'd won and captured the mass psychotic murderer.

No, instead, Mello laid on the steering wheel of the truck, the final beat of his strained heart and last laboured breath was too much for him; his eyes wide at the shock of a heart attack. Both Wammy's boy's victims of Kira. Second and third dying together, their penultimate thoughts being on themselves, their final ones being on each other.

Matt had tried to fix Mello, but he'd only succeeded in breaking him open.

**.:Fin:.**


End file.
